


Sorry

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: "Kurloz?" He didn't react and that scared her. A very short fic that was requested to me from a good friend.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

S :: Sorry = Kurloz/Meulin [ _Homestuck_ ]

Even before she saw him, the young lioness knew something was amiss. It was while she happily played with one of Kurloz's many fun objects when she felt it. An uneasy feeling settled in her tummy. She trusted her instincts; it's what's gotten her through life so far. So it was with careful steps that the young troll hesitantly found herself in front of her matesprit. And she didn't like it. Gently, Meulin cupped his face in her hands.

"Kurloz?"

He didn't react and that scared her. It was like he didn't even see her.

"Kurloz!"

And then it happened. Kurloz screamed, spouting out random things that she didn't understand. After the initial shock, Meulin realized it  _hurt_. She began to shake him, begging him to stop, but he couldn't hear her. She tackled him to the ground, pleading, begging, _crying_  for him to stop. To  _please, please stop._ It was later, when Meulin was sobbing into Kurloz's chest that she realized he stopped. His arms were around her and his breath hitched, she felt it. He kissed her forehead. There was an apology on his lips that she never heard.


End file.
